


Floral

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hoodies, I wrote this in an hour so there's probably a lot of typos, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing, soft Derek Hale, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles gets Derek a floral hoodie as a joke, he never thought Derek would like it this much.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 430





	Floral

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent because the wonderful benaya-trash (Tumblr) has started something there is no coming back from.

Derek was the kind of man who never gave much thought to what he wore. He didn’t have much of a fashion sense and tended to stick to what he knew—leather jackets, Henleys and jeans; masculine but plain.

The first one was a joke.

Stiles bought the jumper on a whim and when he got home, he left it folded up on the end of the bed, waiting for Derek to find it.

Stiles was in the living room when Derek came downstairs. He was curled up in the armchair with a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He glanced up when he heard Derek’s footsteps grow closer, looking at the man as he appeared in the doorway. He offered him a soft smile, but it faltered when he realised what Derek was wearing—the floral hoodie.

It was a grey hooded jacket with a pattern of embroidered red and pink roses and delicate green leaves up the sleeves and across the hood. The bright red flowers brought out the rosy pink blush that coloured the man’s cheeks as he smiled bashfully.

Stiles stared at him in shock and awe, his heart hammering in his chest as his breath caught in his throat.

Derek dropped his gaze, looking down at his feet. He buried his hands in his pockets and stepped into the living room, shuffling over to Stiles’ side.

Stiles’ jaw hung open, his lips quivering as he stumbled over his words.

“You look—” _Cute. Lovely. Pretty. Handsome. Beautiful. Perfect._ There were too many words to describe him.

Derek seemed to get the hint. He looked back up at Stiles, smiling as he wiggled in delight.

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle.

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, his face lit up with a radiant smile as he leant forward and brought his lips to Stiles’ in a tender, loving kiss.

The next one was grey with bright yellow sunflowers and little white daisies embroidered onto it.

Derek had bought that one himself

Derek sat out on the front porch, the warmth of the golden light washing over him as he inhaled the sweet spring air.

Stiles stepped out onto the porch, crossing over to his boyfriend’s side.

“Yes?” Derek said, looking up at him.

Without a word, Stiles clambered into Derek’s lap, straddling his legs. He gently grabbed the flowery hood of Derek’s floral jacket.

Derek’s face flushed bright red. He swallowed hard, his hands instinctively settling on Stiles’ slender hips and his eyes meeting Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles swiftly tugged at the cords, pulling the hooding shut over Derek’s face.

Stiles snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter.

He didn’t have to see Derek’s face to know his was scowling.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Derek muttered, his voice muffled by the hood.

Stiles chuckled.

The next one was a deep purple with violet chrysanthemums sewn into the sleeves and across the top half of the torso—a gift from Cora.

Stiles came home from work to find Derek curled up on the couch, laughing as their puppy – Bear – lay on his chest and played with the cords of his hoodie.

Bear playfully tugged at the cords, pulling the hood of Derek’s sweatshirt shut which made Derek burst into fits of laughter as he gently tugged the hood open again.

Stiles stepped over to the side of the couch.

“Hey,” Derek said softly, looking up at Stiles.

“Hey,” Stiles replied.

Derek opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted when Bear tugged on the cord and pulled the hood shut over Derek’s face.

Stiles snorted as he struggled to smother his laughter.

Derek pulled his hood open again, biting into his lips as he tried to hide his smile. He reached up and gently tugged at the front of Stiles’ shirt, pulling him over the back of the couch.

Stiles clambered onto the couch, laying down beside Derek and curling up against his side.

Bear seemed to notice he was there, abandoning the cord of Derek’s jumper as he shuffled across Derek’s chest and over to Stiles. He gently licked Stiles’ face before curling into the warmth between them.

The next one was black with red roses and white peonies printed on it, the pattern stretching across the arms, on the inside of the hood and across the upper half of the jacket.

That one was a present from Stiles for Derek’s birthday.

Derek put it on the second he unwrapped the present, bundling himself up in the soft sweatshirt and smiling brightly. He wore it all day, refusing to take it off no matter what anyone said.

Stiles stared at him in awe.

Derek was a gorgeous man, who could look good in anything he wore; leather jackets, Henleys and jeans, dress shirts and suits, and floral hoodies.

Derek seemed to notice his lingering gaze, glancing over at Stiles.

“What?” he asked.

“I love you,” Stiles said, his voice soft and quiet.

A sweet smile lit up Derek’s face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
